filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Oscar du meilleur acteur
L'Oscar du meilleur acteur (anglais: Academy Award for Best Actor) est une récompense cinématographique décernée chaque année, depuis 1928. Celle-ci est décernée à un acteur de l'industrie du cinéma par l'Académie des Arts et de la Culture du Cinéma (anglais: Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences). Les nominations pour cette récompenses sont décidées par des acteurs et des actrices membres de l'académie, le gagnant est élu par tous les membres de l'académie, comme pour les autres prix. L'Oscar du meilleur acteur récompense un acteur pour sa performance dans un seul film, et non pour ses performances tout le long de sa carrière, ni pour tous les films dans lesquels il a tourné pour l'année en question, à l'exception de la première année, en 1928. Les films listés ci-dessous sont triés par année de sortie, l'Oscar correspondant ayant été décerné généralement au début de l'année suivante. Liste des vainqueurs de l'Oscar du meilleur acteur * 1927/1928 : Emil Jannings pour les rôles du Général Dolgorucki dans Crépuscule de gloire (The Last Command) de Josef von Sternberg et August Schilling dans Quand la chair succombe(The Way of All Flesh) de Victor Fleming, nominés également : Richard Barthelmess dans The Noose et dans The Patent Leather Kid *1928/1929 : Warner Baxter pour le rôle de Cisco Kid dans In Old Arizona de Irving Cummings & Raoul Walsh *1929/1930 : George Arliss pour le rôle de Benjamin Disraeli dans Disraeli de Alfred E. Green *1930/1931 : Lionel Barrymore pour le rôle de Stephen Ashe dans Ames libres (A Free Soul) de Clarence Brown *1931/1932 : Wallace Beery pour le rôle de Andy Purcell dans Le Champion (The Champ) de King Vidor, & Fredric March pour le rôle du Docteur Henry Jekyll/Mister Hyde dans Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) de Rouben Mamoulian *1932/1933 : Charles Laughton pour le rôle de Henry VIII dans La Vie privée d'Henry VIII (The Private Life of Henry VIII) de Alexander Korda *1934 : Clark Gable pour le rôle de Peter Warne dans New York-Miami (It Happened One Night) de Frank Capra *1935 : Victor McLaglen pour le rôle de Gypo Nolan dans Le Mouchard (The Informer) de John Ford *1936 : Paul Muni pour le rôle de Louis Pasteur dans La Vie de Pasteur (The Story of Louis Pasteur) de William Dieterle *1937 : Spencer Tracy pour le rôle de Manuel dans Capitaines courageux (Captains Courageous) de Victor Fleming *1938 : Spencer Tracy pour le rôle du Père Flanagan dans Des hommes sont nés (Boys Town) de Norman Taurog *1939 : Robert Donat pour le rôle de Arthur Chipping dans Au revoir Mr Chips (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) de Sam Wood *1940 : James Stewart pour le rôle de Mike Connor dans Indiscrétions (The Philadelphia Story) de George Cukor *1941 : Gary Cooper pour le rôle de Alvin C. York dans Sergent York (Sergeant York) de Howard Hawks *1942 : James Cagney pour le rôle de George M. Cohan dans La Glorieuse parade (Yankee Doodle Dandy) de Michael Curtiz *1943 : Paul Lukas pour le rôle de Kurt Muller dans Quand le jour viendra (Watch on the Rhine) de Herman Shumlin *1944 : Bing Crosby pour le rôle du Père O'Malley dans La Route semée d'étoiles (Going My Way) de Leo McCarey *1945 : Ray Milland pour le rôle de Don Birnam dans Le Poison (The Lost Weekend) de Billy Wilder *1946 : Fredric March pour le rôle du sergent Al Stephenson dans Les Plus Belles Années de notre vie (The Best Years of Our Lives)'' de William Wyler *1947 : Ronald Colman pour le rôle de Anthony John dans Othello (A Double Life) de George Cukor *1948 : Laurence Olivier pour le rôle de Hamlet dans Hamlet de Laurence Olivier *1949 : Broderick Crawford pour le rôle de Willie Stark dans Les Fous du roi (All the King's Men) de Robert Rossen *1950 : José Ferrer pour le rôle de Cyrano de Bergerac dans Cyrano de Bergerac de Michael Gordon *1951 : Humphrey Bogart pour le rôle de Charlie Allnut dans L'Odyssée de l'African Queen (The African Queen) de John Huston *1952 : Gary Cooper pour le rôle de Will Kane dans Le Train sifflera trois fois (High Noon) de Fred Zinnemann *1953 : William Holden pour le rôle de Sefton dans Stalag 17 de Billy Wilder *1954 : Marlon Brando pour le rôle de Terry Malloy dans Sur les quais (On the Waterfront) de Elia Kazan *1955 : Ernest Borgnine pour le rôle de Marty Pilletti dans Marty de Delbert Mann *1956 : Yul Brynner pour le rôle du Roi de Siam dans Le Roi et moi (The King and I) de Walter Lang *1957 : Alec Guinness pour le rôle du Colonel Nicholson dans Le Pont de la rivière Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) de David Lean *1958 : David Niven pour le rôle du Major Pollock dans Tables séparées (Separate Tables) de Delbert Mann *1959 : Charlton Heston pour le rôle de Judas Ben-Hur, prince de Judée dans Ben-Hur de William Wyler *1960 : Burt Lancaster pour le rôle de Elmer Gantry dans Elmer Gantry, le charlatan (Elmer Gantry) de Richard Brooks *1961 : Maximilian Schell pour le rôle de Hans Rolfe dans Jugement à Nuremberg (Judgment at Nuremberg) de Stanley Kramer *1962 : Gregory Peck pour le rôle de Atticus Finch dans Du Silence et des Ombres (To Kill a Mockingbird) de Robert Mulligan *1963 : Sidney Poitier pour le rôle de Homer Smith dans Le Lys des champs (Lilies of the Field) de Ralph Nelson *1964 : Rex Harrison pour le rôle du Professeur Henry Higgins dans My Fair Lady de George Cukor *1965 : Lee Marvin pour le rôle de Kid Shelleen/Tim Strawn dans Cat Ballou de Elliot Silverstein *1966 : Paul Scofield pour le rôle de Sir Thomas More dans Un homme pour l'éternité (A Man for All Seasons) de Fred Zinnemann *1967 : Rod Steiger pour le rôle du shérif Bill Gillespie dans Dans la chaleur de la nuit (In the Heat of the Night) de Norman Jewison *1968 : Cliff Robertson pour le rôle de Charly Gordon dans Charly de Ralph Nelson *1969 : John Wayne pour le rôle du marshal Rooster Cogburn dans '' Cent dollars pour un shérif (True Grit)'' de Henry Hathaway *1970 : George C. Scott pour le rôle du Général George S. Patton, Jr. dans Patton de Franklin J. Schaffner (George C. Scott refuse la récompense) *1971 : Gene Hackman pour le rôle de Jimmy 'Popeye' Doyle dans French Connection (The French Connection) de William Friedkin *1972 : Marlon Brando pour le rôle de Don Vito Corleone dans Le Parrain (The Godfather) de Francis Ford Coppola (Marlon Brando refuse la récompense) *1973 : Jack Lemmon pour le rôle de Harry Stoner dans Sauvez le tigre (Save the Tiger) de John G. Avildsen *1974 : Art Carney pour le rôle de Harry dans Harry et Tonto (Harry and Tonto) de Paul Mazursky *1975 : Jack Nicholson pour le rôle de Randle Patrick McMurphy dans Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest) de Milos Forman *1976 : Peter Finch pour le rôle de Howard Beale dans Network, Main basse sur la télévision (Network) de Sidney Lumet *1977 : Richard Dreyfuss pour le rôle de Elliot Garfield dans The Goodbye Girl de Herbert Ross *1978 : Jon Voight pour le rôle de Luke Martin dans Le Retour (Coming Home) de Hal Ashby *1979 : Dustin Hoffman pour le rôle de Ted Kramer dans Kramer contre Kramer (Kramer vs. Kramer) de Robert Benton *1980 : Robert De Niro pour le rôle de Jake LaMotta dans Raging Bull de Martin Scorsese *1981 : Henry Fonda pour le rôle de Norman Thayer, Jr dans La Maison du lac (On Golden Pond) de Mark Rydell *1982 : Ben Kingsley pour le rôle du Mahatma Gandhi dans Gandhi de Richard Attenborough *1983 : Robert Duvall pour le rôle de Mac Sledge dans Tendre bonheur (Tender Mercies) de Bruce Beresford *1984 : F. Murray Abraham pour le rôle de Antonio Salieri dans Amadeus de Milos Forman *1985 : William Hurt pour le rôle de Luis Molina dans Le Baiser de la femme araignée (Kiss of the Spider Woman) de Hector Babenco *1986 : Paul Newman pour le rôle de Eddie Felson dans La Couleur de l'argent (The Color of Money) de Martin Scorsese *1987 : Michael Douglas pour le rôle de Gordon Gekko dans Wall Street de Oliver Stone *1988 : Dustin Hoffman pour le rôle de Raymond Babbitt dans Rain Man de Barry Levinson *1989 : Daniel Day-Lewis pour le rôle de Christy Brown dans My Left Foot de Jim Sheridan *1990 : Jeremy Irons pour le rôle de Claus Von Bulow dans Le Mystère von Bülow (Reversal of Fortune) de Barbet Schroeder *1991 : Anthony Hopkins pour le rôle du Docteur Hannibal Lecter dans Le Silence des agneaux (The Silence of the Lambs) de Jonathan Demme *1992 : Al Pacino pour le rôle du Lieutenant Colonel Frank Slade dans Le Temps d'un week-end (Scent of a Woman) de Martin Brest *1993 : Tom Hanks pour le rôle de Andrew Beckett dans Philadelphia de Jonathan Demme *1994 : Tom Hanks pour le rôle de Forrest Gump dans Forrest Gump de Robert Zemeckis *1995 : Nicolas Cage pour le rôle de Ben Sanderson dans Leaving Las Vegas de Mike Figgis *1996 : Geoffrey Rush pour le rôle de David Helfgott dans Shine de Scott Hicks *1997 : Jack Nicholson pour le rôle de Melvin Udall dans Pour le pire et pour le meilleur (As Good As It Gets) de James L. Brooks *1998 : Roberto Benigni pour le rôle de Guido dans La vie est belle (La vita è bella) de Roberto Benigni *1999 : Kevin Spacey pour le rôle de Lester Burnham dans American Beauty de Sam Mendes *2000 : Russell Crowe pour le rôle de Maximus Decimus Meridius dans Gladiator de Ridley Scott *2001 : Denzel Washington pour le rôle de Alonzo dans Training Day de Antoine Fuqua *2002 : Adrien Brody pour le rôle de Wladyslaw Szpilman dans Le Pianiste (The Pianist) de Roman Polanski *2003 : Sean Penn pour le rôle de Jimmy Markum dans Mystic River de Clint Eastwood *2004 : Jamie Foxx pour le rôle de Ray Charles dans Ray de Taylor Hackford *2005 : Philip Seymour Hoffman pour le rôle de Truman Capote dans Truman Capote (Capote) de Bennett Miller *2006 : Forest Whitaker pour le rôle de Idi Amin Dada dans Le Dernier Roi d'Écosse de Kevin MacDonald Catégorie:Récompense Acteur en:Academy Award for Best Actor